The present invention is related to a grinding tool, and more particularly to an improved drill bit grinder structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,732 discloses a grinding apparatus for grinding drill bit. The grinding apparatus includes a sleeve clamp for locating the drill bit in accordance with the shape of the tip of the drill bit. The drill bit is axially clamped and located by the sleeve clamp. Via a specific guide structure, the sleeve clamp is rotated to move the tip of the drill bit up and down relative to the grinding wheel. Accordingly, the tip of the drill bit properly contacts with the circumference of the grinding wheel to complete the grinding operation.
In the above Patent, by means of an angle adjustment mechanism, the sleeve clamp can be slid within a predetermined range in the housing so as to change the contact angle between the tip of the drill bit and the grinding wheel. Therefore, the tip of the drill bit can be ground by different angles.
However, the angle adjustment mechanism is not optimal. The sleeve clamp is fixed by an external bolt. This is inconvenient to a user. In addition, the sleeve clamp is adjusted and located in accordance with some scales serving as reference coordinate. However, when adjusted, the sleeve clamp still needs to be manually accurately moved and aimed at the scales.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved drill bit grinder structure in which the contact angle between the tip of the drill bit and the grinding wheel can be quickly and conveniently adjusted.
According to the above object, the drill bit grinder structure includes: a seat body having a housing, an arched sideboard with a predetermined curvature being disposed on one side of the housing, a slide slot with a predetermined length being formed on the arched sideboard; a fitting member inserted through the slide slot and slidable along the length of the slide slot; and a clamp head fitted through the fitting member. The drill bit grinder structure is characterized by at least a first engaging section disposed on a sidewall of the slide slot and at least a second engaging section disposed in a predetermined position on the circumference of the fitting member corresponding to the first engaging section. The second engaging section can be engaged with the first engaging section to locate the fitting member in a position within the slide slot.